1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an optical recording medium. More particularly, it pertains to optical media especially an audio, video or ROM compact disc medium, comprising a substrate of a translucent base material, for example a synthetic substrate with cavities formed in the substrate, the so-called "pits", and a light reflecting layer adhering firmly to one surface of the substrate and covering the pits.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An optical recording substrate, providing a substrate of translucent glass which is coated on one side by a first light reflecting layer, for example a layer of gold, onto which a second layer of a light-absorbing dye, for example a phthalocyanine dye, is applied, is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,355). By means of a laser-beam the light-absorbing layer can be locally evaporated, so that recesses or pits are formed through which a light beam can fall onto the light reflecting layer. The substrate coated in this way is an effective medium, for providing pits having a suitable distribution, number and size. However, this known recording medium has the disadvantage that the applied layers are extremely sensitive to mechanical damage. Also this known manufacturing process is very complicated and, time-consuming and, therefore, expensive.
Another a compact disc, comprising a circular disc-shaped translucent synthetic substrate is known. Pits are impressed, cast, or preferably formed into the surface of this disc by pressing the synthetic substrate into a mold, in which the lateral wall provides a master plate. The pitted synthetic discs are then vapor-deposited with a layer of pure aluminum. Then aluminum itself has to be coated with a protective layer, so that the recording carrier is durable and corrosion resistant. The manufacture of this other known compact disc is also expensive, especially the varnishing of the metal layer, which is time consuming and has to be done extremely carefully.
Furthermore varnishing installations produce relatively large amounts of dust and chemical pollution which disturbs the high-vacuum deposition process, and they require a lot of space, which again affects manufacturing costs.